Defiance: Brothers in Arms
"Brothers in Arms" is the seventh episode of season one of the science fiction television series Defiance and the eighth episode of the series overall (if one counts the two-part series pilot as two episodes). It was directed by Andy Wolk and written by Todd Slavkin and Darren Swimmer. It first aired on Syfy on Monday, May 20th, 2013 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Joshua Nolan welcome ans old army buddy, Eddie Braddock, who is now working as a bounty hunter. He's tracked Pol Madis, a Castithan weapons developer, to Defiance and now wants to take him to the Earth Republic where Madis will receive his just punishment and he would no doubt get a personal reward. After the Castithan escapes from his jail cell, Nolan and Eddie set out to recapture him. IMDB; Defiance: "Brothers in Arms"; Plot SummaryFlixster; Defiance: "Brothers in Arms"; Episode description. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number: T7606. * This episode is available on disc two of the Defiance: Season One DVD and Blu-ray collections. * This episode aired in Canada on Showcase on May 20th, 2013. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Syfy on May 21st, 2013. * This episode aired in Australia on the Seven Network on May 26th, 2014. * Actress Jaime Murray is credited in the opening credit sequence, but her character, Stahma Tarr, does not make an appearance in this episode. * This is the first episode of Defiance directed by Andy Wolk. He directs two episodes in season one. His next episode is "Goodbye Blue Sky". * This is the first episode of Defiance co-written by Todd Slavkin, who is also a season one. * This is the first episode of Defiance co-written by Darren Swimmer, who is also a season one. * This is the first appearance of Gale Harold in the role of Connor Lang. He makes three appearances in the series. * This is the second and final appearance of Phil Mackenzie as Heath. Allusions * The song playing during the end-credit sequence is "Have You Ever Seen the Rain?" by Sass Taylor. * The song that plays when Nicolette Riordon and Quentin McCawley are at the diner is "Strangers in Paradise" by Robert Wright and George Forrest. * Amanda Rosewater makes reference to a man named Hunter Bell in this episode. Hunter is late revealed to be the ex-husband of Kenya Rosewater. He appears in flashback in "The Bride Wore Black". * Kenya Rosewater makes reference to a Vibro. A Vibro is a slang term for a vibrator, which is a sexual massage device generally used by women. Bloopers * The snakes in both torture scenes are South American red-tailed boa constrictors. They are not poisonous and rarely strike humans. Share TV.org; Defiance: "Brothers in Arms"; Mistakes/Goofs * When Nolan brings the suitcase to Preston to "negotiate," Preston threatens Nolan by saying: "Trust not in a friend. Put not your confidence in a companion. Micah 5:7." This quote is not Micah 5:7, but rather, Micah 7:5. Share TV.org; Defiance: "Brothers in Arms"; Mistakes/Goofs Quotes * Kazha: Madame Mayor, the envoy from the Earth Republic is here to see you. * Amanda Rosewater: Great. I wonder which corrupt baby-kisser they're sending us this time? * Connor Lang: Well, I prefer pinching cheeks these days. Germs and all. * Joshua Nolan: It creeps me out when you do that. * Irisa Nyira: It creeps me out waking up to your ugly butt asleep on my floor. .... * Amanda Rosewater: You're falling in love for the first time since Hunter and it scares the hell... * Kenya Rosewater: Oh, Amanda, I'm supposed to take love advice from a woman whose last boyfriend was a vibro? .... * Kenya Rosewater: Girls, don't forget to show him the six-legged monkey crawl. * Eddie Braddock: Oh, yes, I do want to see that. .... * Joshua Nolan: So when did a nice boy like you start chasing bounties? * Eddie Braddock: Hard times, my friend, unlike you. I kind of like it, though. I'm out in the fresh air. Keep my own hours. Shoot interesting people. See also External Links * * * * * * * * "Brothers in Arms" at the Defiance Wikia References ---- Category:2013/Episodes Category:May, 2013/Episodes